


Our start

by Narqissa



Series: That girl and the boy [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, I love making JUMP interact with member's girls it seems, game group JUMP, keito being oblivious as usual, yutoyuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narqissa/pseuds/Narqissa
Summary: How I imaginr JUMP being the annoying but good comrades to their member.Except oblivious Keito.





	Our start

“This can't be real….”

Yuto’s feet got frozen in JUMP’s “Itadaki High JUMP” dressing room as he open the door and saw the view inside.

Coming in to see his bandmates playing around with Nintendo Switch that some of them bought lately is normal. Seeing how addicted some of them into games lately.

But not when he see the slender figure of Yuko sitting between Yamada and Daiki, holding one of the controller.

“Oh! You’re late Yutti!” Chinen shouts from behind the sofa where Daiki, Yuko, Yamada and Hikaru are playing right now. 

“M--my drama shooting ended up a bit late…” he said, not moving from the door, still trying to digest the situation. “Why is she--”

“Ahhhh!!!!!”

His question got cutted by the three’s scream, while Yuko make a guts pose and big smile on her face.

Damn he want to take out his camera from his bag right now so badly.

“How can I lostttttt!” Yamada screams in agony.

“That’s my student!” Daiki do hi-touch with her as they both shouts ‘Iyey!’

“Hey but you lost to her too!” Hikaru shouted from his seat on the floor. Beside him, Inoo just patting his shoulder with sympathy face.

“My role this time is as his supporter,” he answer smugly.

“So that's why you keep dropping those traps around! That's cheating!”

In the midst of the laughter, Yuto walking slowly towards them and stop beside Chinen, which coincidentally right behind Yuko who sitting on the sofa.

“What is going on here?”

“Oh, Dai-chan invites Yuko-chan in since they just finished shooting for drama earlier. Since Yuko-chan said she didn't have anything to do anyway,” Chinen said casually.

Yuto blinked, and turn to the said girl, “Was that true?”

Yuko turn her head at him and nodded, “Sorry for intruding! Oh, and otsukaresama!”

“Ah...yeah. Thank you. You too.”

“Oh yeah Yuto! Sorry but since you came late, the make-up person got dragged to another studio for emergency, so you need to do your make up yourself, sorry!” Hikaru suddenly said. “But don't worry, Yuko-chan here gonna help you, right?”

“WHAT?!”

Yuko blinked. “This is my first time hearing about that, but if you want me too…”

“NO NO NO THAT’S--UMPH!!”

Yuto’s mouth got smacked by Chinen’s palm (how did he reach up there Yuto didn't even know) as he smiling oh so sweetly at the confused girl.

“Of course Yutti will be more than happy to get help from model like you~ right, Yutti~?”

“UMPHHH!!!”

“Well now that it settles we gonna head to the studio first, you do your make up and quickly join us, okay~?” Yabu pat Yuto’s shoulder as he pass him, followed by the other members. 

When Chinen finally let his mouth go and joins the rest, by the time Yuto got his voice back, they already left him all alone with the girl.

“What the….”

Yuko’s laughing voice took Yuto’s attention. 

“Well then, shall we start your make-up?” She ask casually while pushing him to the make-up table.

“You do know I have been doing this for more than 10 years and capable of it myself, right?” Yuto said with a laugh.

“Of course, but not everyday I get to do make up for boys, so don't ruin my fun.” She said as she started taking the base foundation and move to his side. 

“Don't doll me up in front of my fans please,” he said that with a laugh, but he just close his eyes as he let her start applying the cream on his face. 

“Now you're the one who didn't trust me.”

Yuto don't need to open his eyes to see her pouting her lips as she said that. She smiles at the image, as she start massage the cream evenly on his face.

Her hand moving so carefully and softly on his skin. It feels so soft and warm, that Yuto think he could fell asleep if they don't continue talking.

“Never even think about that. I know what you are capable of, Araki-san.”

Yuko chuckle at that. As the one he’s doing make up for is a boy, Yuko guessed he didn't need much to do and continue to apply some thin face powder.

Come to think of it it's been a while since we talk just the two of us like this.”

“Now that you mention it, it is huh?” Yuto tries to remember the last time they even meeting up. Probably around the period of promoting their Movie. “Since January, was it?”

“Maybe? It didn't feel like have been that long though. So weird.” She said as she finish with the base, and started applying some finishing touch on some part of his face. 

“We should go to eat or something now that we meet up anyway. What do you think?” Yuto’s heart thumping so hard as he trying to ask it as casually as he can. Hoping she can't hear or feel it through his body.

“Sure, I don't have anything to do today anyway.” She said happily. “By the way this is the first time I touch your face. You sure have a nice skin for a guy. I’m kind of jealous.”

Yuto laugh, and feeling as her hand has stopped touching his face, he consider she has done with her job. “What are you saying when you're a gir---”

Yuto’s heart wasn't prepared to see her face straight just inches from his.

Yuko seems like she didn't expect him to suddenly open his eyes, as she is as stoned as he is, both suddenly didn't know what to do.

Seeing those pink lips up close for the second time after more than a year, making the memories of their kiss scene come back like a flash inside Yuto’s mind. 

The urge to move and feel those soft lips on his again feels so strong.

Yuko’s lips moves a bit like she about to say something out, but it got silenced before she even get to speak by Yuto’s lips.

Just like in their movie, it was just him putting his lips on her, and Yuko’s eyes widen exactly like in their movie. 

Yuto’s lips moves a bit so hesitantly, but Yuko still frozen still. 

When Yuto stop moving and about to move back to apologize to her, he almost jolted when Yuko move her lips on him instead.

With Yuko’s hand holding on his shoulder for balance, they keeping the movement for few minutes that feels like eternity. Yuto’s hand unconsciously started moving up, trying to reach her face, when suddenly the door jolted open with a loud voice and making the couple jumped back in shock.

“Yuto! It's time!! Don't take too long!” Yamada appeared from behind the door, followed by Chinen and Keito. 

“A--ah yeah! Sorry! I'm going now!” He clumsily stood up and walking towards the door. He stop in front of her, who looking so red and trying to be casual but not seeing him in the face. “W--well then. I'll see you later?” 

“U--um, yeah. I'll just go around and maybe finding place first?”

“Um--yeah. Sounds good. I'll contact you later. Then, see you later,” Yuto awkwardly said as he half running to his waiting bandmates, leaving Yuko alone with her red face. 

As they got out of the room, Yuko can still hear their voice from behind the wall.

“Yuto, did Araki-san put too much blush on on your face?”

“Oh come on Keito….do you even have to ask? Isn't it obvious what happened there?”

“There's nothing happened Chii!”

Yuko laugh at that, somehow feeling refreshed. 

“Well then, time to browse for some cafe I guess.”


End file.
